Ending This
by Be-Calm-Darling
Summary: Korra doesn't like being a 'fuck-buddy' for Asami. Especially when Asami is dating Mako, her friend and teammate. Korra confronts Asami about this. No matter how much pain she has to put herself through, whatever 'this' is, it has to end. Now. Reviews much appreciated. Was supposed to be a one-shot but more has been requested and will soon be up c: hope you enjoy.
1. Can't do this anymore

"I'm sick and tired of this back and forth bullshit. You love me, then you don't know what you want. You kiss me then make me leave. I'm so damn confused, it's not even funny. You know what? If you don't want me, tell me to leave and I'll go. Just do my heart a favor and don't come running to me tomorrow about it. I don't think my heart would be able to take it. I'm not some second-thought person that you can fuck whenever you get bored. It's not fair." Her blue eyes are filling to the brim. It was obvious that she was shaking. She stood rigid, like if she were to move a single step she would be burned by a horrible fire. The soft candlelight, which should've hidden small things, was unforgiving in this aspect. The small glow gave way to her clenched fists, her teeth which were biting her lower lip in a fleeting attempt to hold the tears in, everything that she would want hidden showed itself. And she cursed that little light for it. The dark haired woman just stood across from her as the turmoil from the girl's head flowed out.  
"I just…I just don't know what the fuck to do, okay? I know that right after we finish, you'll get out of bed, quickly get dressed and run back to him. Oh wait, you'd leave your thong on the pillow though. You always do that. A small piece of a big pile of shit…I can't believe he doesn't know, 'Sami…It's just so obvious, I think even Tenzin has caught on. I know Pema has, as well as Ikki and Jinora…This isn't okay. I mean, sure it was fun in the beginning, but now it just hurts. It fucking sucks. It's not fair…To me and especially not to Mako…" The Avatar looked at her hands, holding them palm up in front of her. Asami just stared at her expressionless, unmoving, and seemingly uncaring.  
"Don't just stand there. Say something, for fuck's sake, please. Please say something. Do something." Korra's breathing had become shallow and quick, her voice on the verge of screeching. Asami sighed, slowing closing the distance between herself and the Avatar. She grabbed the Avatar's wrists, holding them gently as she held her gaze, unwavering.  
"Korra, I l-…"  
"Don't you dare say those three words. Just don't, okay? It's not right. I know they're meaningless. You do too." Korra held her arms out, pushing Asami away, but Asami's emerald eyes became half-lidded in, what seemed like, determination. Moving closer to the Avatar, she lightly took her face in her hands.  
"Asami-…" Korra whispered, breathlessly.  
"Korra…I've never wanted someone as much as I want you. I admit, when I first met you, I never would've thought we'd be where we are right now. I'm happy with the decisions I've made. All the late night rides around town in the satomobile or on Naga, all the visits to the sweets shops and restaurants, all the afternoons spent in bed enjoying each other's company, every moan, every orgasm, everything… If I could go back and do everything over again, I wouldn't change a thing. You should know that." Asami's lips had inched closer with every word and now they were but a mere inch or two apart. The two girls' breathing intertwined, hot against the other's lips. Asami leaned forward more, hoping to close the remaining distance but…  
"No. You can't do this to him. Mako's my friend, my teammate. I can see the way he looks at you, I know, because he looked at me the same way once upon a time. He loves you, Asami. If he knew…oh man, if he knew what we were doing…"  
"He'd have a boner and would ask to join in." Asami snickered.  
"Asami." Korra said sternly, glaring up at the raven-haired girl.

"What if I told you I would leave him for you?" Asami's words made Korra's eyes widen. She wouldn't. This beautiful princess, the poster child for daddy's little girl, this girl who could have any guy she wanted surely wouldn't have a single thought about any girl, right? I mean, Korra was pretty masculine, she seemed more like a guy than most actual men in Republic City. The girl's words echoed through the Avatar's head, making her ears ring.

"So what do you say, Miss Avatar?" Asami draped her delicate arms around Korra's neck, pulling her closer so that their chests mushed together. Korra was starting to feel warmth pool between her thighs once more.

"Fuck…n-NO. Asami. I think you s-should go. Now." The Avatar pushed the other girl off of her right as their lips brushed. Korra's breathing had skipped and she could swear anyone within a mile radius could hear her heart pounding.

Asami turned on her heal, obeying the other girl's suggestion, sighing in defeat. She collected her coat, helmet, googles, boots, and boyfriend's scarf as she walked to the door. Korra watched her, heart slowing as the girl paused for a moment before turning the doorknob. Asami didn't leave yet, though, she held the door open a few moments, just standing there, letting the falling snow float in around her feet.

"I love you, Korra. I mean it. There's no doubt in my mind that those three simple words hold true. Goodbye, sweetheart." And with that, the black-haired girl seemingly danced off into the snow toward her satomobile, closing the door behind her and leaving the Avatar to wonder if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.


	2. Is she up to something?

Korra awoke to sunlight blinding her tired eyes and a hard floor against her back. She couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep… The floor was taking a toll on her as she began to feel her limbs aching. She stood up, stretching with a sigh. Memories of last night flashed in her mind and she groaned. She groggily slipped pants and a shirt on as she had been left completely naked the night before and couldn't have cared less about clothing. Stumbling out of her room, Korra made her way into the bathroom and up to the sink. Turning on the water, she splashed her face to wake up. Wiping her face down with a towel, she gazed at herself in the mirror.  
"…Is that really how I look? Ugh…" She took in her puffy red eyes and deep, seemingly permanent frown as well as the horrible choice of clothing she had put on while still half asleep. She probably cried herself to sleep. Oh man.  
"Asami…" The red shirt had been the raven-haired girl's. She had left it there to sleep in whenever it was too late in the evening to go home, so Korra figured she might as well return it now.

Just as she came to the doorway, Bolin ran into her, Pabu on his shoulder.  
"Korra! Guess what!" He was running in place, a big grin plastered on his face, instantly making Korra's mood lighten. She giggled at his slight childishness.  
"What's gotten you so excited, Bo?" She grabbed him by the shoulders, holding his body in place, waiting for an answer as to why he was hyped up so much.  
"You know how I loooove food, right? Well to celebrate our friendship, Asami is throwing a dinner party for just you, me, Mako, and herself at her mansion tonight. She sent me here to invite you since she was going to get everything set. Oh man, she said there's gonna be food there that is of the highest quality. It's gonna be so great wooh! She said we can dress like we normally do too so that's pretty sweet too and-…" Korra spaced out as the earthbender explained every little detail. To be honest, she spaced out at the exact moment he uttered the word 'Asami'. Why would Asami do this _tonight_, right after Korra had told Asami to leave her? Asami was no fool. She had to be up to something. As questions ran around her brain, Mako came walking up to the pair.  
"Hey, Bo. Korra. How's it going?" the firebender raised a hand in greeting. Bolin didn't hear his brother and kept rambling on about which foods to eat first, long dribble of spit running down his chin.  
"Hey, Mako. Bo, here, is telling me about our plans for tonight. Why's Asami doing this anyway?" Korra said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Beats me, I guess she just felt like it. I mean, she does have the money to throw dinner parties whenever she wants…" Mako shrugged off Korra's suspiciousness, smacking his brother's shoulder to get his attention.  
"Asami said to be there by 4:30. Let's get some training in before then, bro. Unless you wanna sit here and have wet dreams about food all day." Bolin punched his brother's arm, glaring at him.  
"I'm a growing boy. But hell yeah, bro, let's see which of our elements is better. See you in a few, Korra." The brothers waved farewell to her, going to the training area of the island.  
"Shit…oh well, not like I won't have to see her a lot. She is dating my teammate after all…" She whispered to herself as she walked back to her room to rummage through her clothes and find something for the dinner.


	3. The Dinner (part 1)

*******AU: Hey guys and gals, sorry about the long wait, it's just been a stressful time. I've pretty much planned the complete next chapter after this one so it should be up and running very shortly c: Please don't forget to review, I take all your stuff to heart. Thank you so much for the support and I'll do my best to give you my most wonderful story that I can come up with*******

Korra pulled at her loose tie and flattened out her blue silk tuxedo top. She figured that if it was going to the Sato mansion, she should look at least halfway decent, regardless of what Bolin had said about normal clothes.

She sighed for the umpteenth time today, the sun casting purples, pinks, and oranges across the sky as it set. The Fire Ferrets stood silently at the doorstep, both brothers in normal clothing but their hair being slicked back to look a little more than hoodrat-like. Korra had her hair in the normal state with the blue silk top, black silk pants with a blue wave-like pattern at the bottom, and black shoes. Mako cleared his throat and grabbed the knocker, banging it twice.

The Avatar straightened her posture. The whole day, her stomach had been doing flips. She wasn't sure why, and it wasn't really a new feeling to her, but she couldn't quite place why her stomach was in knots. Maybe something bad was going to happen tonight…But only the night knew what was to come.

A few moments later, a butler opened the large door, gesturing for them to enter.

"Miss Sato is still getting ready. She will be down in a few minutes. Until then, if you would please, wait by the bottom of the stairs here." And with that, the gray haired man bowed slightly and left the three at the bottom of a large red staircase. They stared silently at one another for 4 heartbeats until they heard heels clicking their way toward the top of the staircase.

Korra watched as Asami came to a stop, gazing into her eyes from the edge of what seemed like the millionth step. The Avatar was in a daze. The Sato girl was in a tight fitting, shimmering red, thigh length dress. The top of her thighs and down were completely bare, aside from the black stilettos on her feet. But Korra was focusing on the woman's thighs. She had always loved Asami's thighs…

Korra shook her head, picking her jaw up from the floor. She spotted Asami's lips curving down slightly as the Avatar turned away.

"Alright everyone, dinner is served!" Asami did her best to mask her voice as she made the loud announcement, but Korra could hear it. It was almost completely hidden, but it was there.

They went to the dining table, which had to be at least 20 feet long from the looks of it, and saw the array of what seemed to be more than 200 different dishes. Korra looked to Bolin, his eyes were shimmering as bright as the sun before he burst into a sprint for his plate; he piled about 2 lbs of exotic looking cuisine onto such a small surface.

Korra and Mako sat down across from each other, Mako pulling Asami's seat out before he sat himself; Korra brushed it off. It's not like she should be jealous, she didn't have the right. It's what a boyfriend does for his girlfriend. But knowing all that, and knowing she told Asami they couldn't continue to see each other…seeing Mako act lovingly to her made something in her chest tighten.

"Thanks, sweetie…" the raven haired woman smiled at her boyfriend, but from Korra's angle it seemed forced…but she was just probably seeing things. She sounded a bit annoyed too… nonono. Korra needed her, Asami didn't need Korra, she had Mako; that's how it was supposed to be…right?

They all sat in silence after Mako took his seat, Bolin ignoring everyone as he picked up his 3rd plate and stacked food onto it. Korra giggled lightly at the sight.

The other three took their food a bit more orderly, not piling on more than the plate could handle. Korra could feel eyes on her as she calmly, slowly ate her fare. She turned her head to the side a bit, seeing emerald orbs gazing at her intently.

"Korra…" Asami began.

"Yeah?" the Avatar spoke as she swallowed some sweet, weird looking fruit that was red with black seeds in it.

"You look rather ravishing tonight. That color brings out your eyes." The Sato girl eyed the other girl with a small smirk set on her lips.

Korra blinked a few times at the girl's words, looking between Mako and her food. The other Fire Ferret seemed to be paying extreme attention to his food, his eyes gleaming at the amount (but not showing his amazement like his brother). He didn't hear his girlfriend talking with the Avatar.

"Uh…thanks, I think. I got it as a gift a while ago but never got around to wearing it so…I felt like tonight would be a good time to put this thing to good use, ya know?" Korra stopped herself from rambling more as her mind kept screaming at her for letting this stunningly gorgeous girl slip from her grasp…but she was Mako's first. If he ever found out…he'd probably hate her forever. More and more the regret seeped into her, she sighed out loud.

"What is it?" Asami looked at her with confusion. Apparently she had replied but Korra had been caught up in her head…

"Uhm, what'd you say?" Her eyes darted to her hands. Why in the world was she nervous? There was nothing wrong. They were simply conversing. Nothing more. Though she felt as if she kept talking, she'd let it slip of what the two girls had been doing a night or so before.

"I said, It's being put to very good use, darling. It's very… _fitting _to your figure." Asami bit at her lip, her eyes scanning the girl's form.

"It is very nice, Korra." Mako chimed in, finishing his first plate and grabbing a little more of some kind of meat that looked charred. He scooted his seat closer to Asami after he set his plate once more. He placed a hand on her thigh, right at the hem of the thin dress that hugged her body so _so _perfectly...Korra mentally slapped herself for thinking of such things. It wasn't her place anymore.

Before another word passed or a fork was picked up, Asami sat upright and smacked his hand away like it had burnt her. It echoed slightly, causing Bolin to pause in his savage-like feast. All eyes turned to the raven-haired girl who was now standing, rigid.

"Mako…can I have a word with you? In the other room. Now." And with that the woman stormed off, her heels resonating as she made her way into the hallway and through a door. Mako followed suit, looking extremely confused. The door slammed.

Korra and Bolin stared at each other, not knowing what to say…After a few minutes they heard muffled yelling, though they couldn't for the life of them make out a word of it.

"What…just happened…" Bolin sat back, pushing his plate away, seemingly finished.  
Korra pulled at her collar, feeling her sweat-laden neck. What in the world was she sweating over? That little outburst wasn't her fault…was it? Could it be her fault? Shit, she knew she never should've started seeing Asami in the first place. This all could've been avoided, Mako would still be in an overly happy relationship with the 'princess' of the Sato corp. Everything would be how it should be, right? What should it be like anyway…?

She shrugged to Bolin, standing abruptly, forcing her chair back.

"I…need some air. The front steps. If they need me when they're done with whatever, that's where they can find me, okay? Finish eating, Bo, you deserve it." She finished with a forced smile, the weight of a whole shitsack lying on her shoulders, leaving her friend to resume his vicious feast. She made her way out the front door and sat on the top step, her face in her hands, thinking about everything the past few months.


	4. The Dinner (part 2)

**IMPORTANT***Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait c': I was running a blank/had writer's block for the longest time. But I finally got it. This chapter is a bit slow (I kinda just threw it together...) I guess the idea for this one sounded better in my mind...sorry T.T Anyway...Reviews, PMs, and follows are very much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading my story this far along c: I think the chapter after this one will be the last but if I get enough reviews/suggestions I may make a spin-off of this, following the story and love and more...Tell me what you think, okay? okay. Enjoy C: *****

The cool breeze made her hair sway to and fro, hitting her face and slightly blocking her line of vision. She felt horrible, it was quite obvious.

Her hands cradled her chin, her knees balancing her arms by the elbows. She let out a frustrated sigh, turning her nose upward to gaze at the few stars she could see from the steps. A chill ran down her spine and the beginning of a horrid headache was lightly pounding in the back of her head.

_Why did she have to ruin everything?_

_Why did she have to come to Republic City and ruin everyone's lives?_

_Why couldn't she have just stayed home?_ If she had, her friends' lives would probably be full of happiness and way less trouble than there is now. Korra would probably be less of a burden on the citizens she was meant to protect.

"Dammit why am I so stupid?" She struck the concrete next to her, growling to herself. Maybe she should just run…Would that make everyone happy then? Would it lift the weight off of everyone's shoulders?

No…no, the deed was already done. There was no turning back now. There was nothing to do but face up to her mistakes (as much as she didn't think they were slip-ups so much as little blessings when she had them…).

"It's not your fault, you know…" A soft voice broke the silence from the doorway behind her. The light from inside threw her shadow onto the steps in front of her. She froze. She didn't turn; she sat stiff, seemingly not breathing. She heard somewhat heavy footsteps slowly make their way to her and cut off as the person cease at they landed at her side.

She couldn't look at them; it would break her heart knowing what she did to them. She couldn't bear to look into the hurt eyes. It'd be even worse if they held forgiveness.

"I don't know what was said in there, but-" The Avatar was cut off.

"Listen, Korra, Don't be sorry, there's no reason. I'm not angry…"

"You wha-?" She swallowed the lump in her throat and finally turned her body toward her fellow Fire Ferret in shock. Her heart felt like it had stopped pumping. He had a knowing glint in his auburn eyes and a small, reassuring grin set on his lips.

A long silence passed between the two of them as they watched each other calmly.

"So…What'd she say to you?" Korra finally whispered into the chilling night, her eyes locking on a streetlamp across the street. She felt something in her stomach tighten as Mako hesitated.

"She got angry…that I was showing affection in public. So I looked at her and smiled a bit. She asked me what was so funny…then I told her that, well…" he took a deep breath like a parent would before telling you your pet turtleduck ran away while you were at summer camp but you knew they died, you just knew it…

"…Whatwhat you told her _what_?" Korra's nails were digging into her kneecaps in anticipation. It felt like he was stalling or something. She was on the edge of her seat. Why would he not be angry with the Avatar, the one who was fucking his girlfriend on the side, helping his girlfriend cheat on him, stealing his girlfriend, his happiness, away from him…?

"I told her that I had a feeling about you two since you started…whatever it is you started, exactly…" He put a hand on Korra's shoulder, trying to calm her. His eyes softened as they locked with her's. He could feel the Avatar shaking slightly in his loose grip and moved to stand up.

Korra looked up at him, confused. He seemed…happy…

"Korra…" He paused, facing the door of the Sato mansion.

"Wait…Mako…I don't get it…"

"Don't get what?" The firebender cocked his head so that only one of his eyes was visible to her. He raised his evident eyebrow. The Avatar sighed as she pushed herself to stand on the top step.

"If you had an idea about me and Asami, then why did you touch her at dinner…?" She came to stand next to him. She could see the smirk playing at the corner of the visible part of his mouth.

Before answering, he turned to her fully, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"I wanted to prove my assumptions correct. You can see that they were. Now," He pulled her into a tight hug leaving her even more confused than she had been when he first came outside, not a hint of anger in his features "She's still in the same room I left her in, Korra. Go to her."

She pushed him off of her, leaving him to be the confused one. He saw the tears pooling at the bottom of her normally over-excited, over-energetic eyes.

"Mako, I can't. I pushed her away. I told her she had to stop seeing me. I told her she had to be happy with you. I kicked her out…called her names…I can't go back to her now that I fucked up like this…" The Avatar's hands instinctively went to her face, smearing the crawling tears off of her smooth cheeks.

"Korra…Korra, look at me." He spoke firmly. Clearly he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer; he wouldn't tolerate her backing down from a fight. "Go. Get. Your. Girl. Avatar. You can do this. Go." He paused between each word for emphasis, shaking her each time he uttered a separate one.

She felt dizzy. Whether from the realization that she was so in love with Asami that she didn't know why she would ever consider watching the beautiful woman 'pretend' to date her teammate or from being shaken so much in less than 2 minutes or a mixture of both, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that the floating feeling in her gut and the tug in her heart was telling her to run to that girl in the huge mansion who was probably toppled over on her large bed thinking about everything from the past hours, or maybe even days, in silence.

She looked at Mako one last time. He gave her a big smile, accompanied by warm eyes. She pulled him in for a tight hug; him whimpering as she cracked his back. She gave him the biggest smile she's ever worn and started to run into the big, castle-like house before he called after her.

"Hey, Avatar!" She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him from halfway down the hall as he stood in the open doorway "You two look smokin' together." He gave her a wink and a thumbs up as her face turned a light pink and she turned to continue her run.

She came to a stop in front of Asami's closed door.


End file.
